GrimmUlqui RP fanfic
by AizensPlan98
Summary: It's just a roleplay between me and my boyfriend. There are some parts left out for a reason. And the spelling sucks, but its fine. CONTAINS YAOI/BL/MANXMAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**GrimmUlqui fan-fic : Boarding school**

**By DarkSasuke180 and FakerFakerLuvPower**

Kisuke: okay... my fellow 7th graders... we have a new student... meet Ulquiorra Aizen schiffer.

Ulquiorra: -dressed all emo- -has black shirt with the writing Suicide silance,black skinny jeans red and black studed belt and a chain with black DC`s- -hair parted to cover left eye- -hair messy and layerd- -silver lip ring and a green tongue pircing- -faint scars on wrists-

Grimmjow : -in deep thought-

Damn class is boring today. We have a new student. he looks pretty interesting. Some of the girls are swooning like horny, mindless, idiots. Some of the guys are looking really frisky, while the others are just jelous or unimpressed. But i have have to admit, the way those jeans are gipping his legs is pretty hot. I...

Starrk: *Snoring*

Grimmjow: huh.. Starrk, Wake the fuck up!

Starrk: What, huh, well the hell, Oh hey grimmjow whadi miss.

Grimmjow: Theres a new student. And stop all your loud ass snoring, it getting on my nerves.

Starrk: Oh,sorry dude.

Grimmjow: *stares at Ulquiorra with blank eyes:

Nnoitra: Dude you know you wanna tap that.

Grimmjow: GAH! What the hell Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: Sheesh dude sry. But if i were you, id totally wreck that.

Grimmjow: what, I dont even know him. Besides he might be some psychopath or some shit.

Starrk: but you have to admit dude he's pretty hot.

Ggio: i thought you were dating Lillyinette.

Grimmjow: I thought i told you to stop easedroping midget.

Ggio: SHUT UP I HAVENT REACHED MY GROWTH SPURT YET!

Yylfordt: And yet he's reached puberty.

Starrk: oh god!

Nnoitra: And it has started.

Ggio: OH HELL NOW! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT IS IT I AM SICK OF YOU CONSTANTY INSULTING ME ITS GETTING ON MY FUCKING LAST NERVE!

Yylfordt: WELL IM SICK OF YOUR BITCHIN!

Class: Le Gasp

*silence*

Harribel: Uhhh BITCH FIGHT!

He turns to the class- -says in very cool soothing voice- hello... my name is Ulquiorra Aizen Chiffer... My father is the lead guitarist of a band called Exodus...

Random person #1: Your dads a rock star.  
>Random Person #2: Cool<br>Jaxx: *looks unimpressed* Whatever  
>Yylfordt: Oh shut up.<br>Aroneiro: Yeah, you're just jealous that his dad gets more action than you.  
>Jaxx: Shut Up!<br>Nnoitra:*cough*stillavirgin*cough*  
>Jaxx: I SAID CUT IT OUT!<br>Kisuke: Knock it off, all of you. As you were saying Ulquiorra.  
>Ulquiorra: Well, my dad is on tour so, i have to stay here until it's over.<br>Kisuke: Well then, why don't you take a seat Ulquiorra? Right next Ruppi and Harribel.  
>Ulquiorra: kay *walks to his seat*<br>Nnoitra: Hey baby *grabs his but*  
>Ulquiorra: Uh *blushes*.<br>Tesla: *pouting* Nnoitra!  
>Nnoitra: Aww come on babe, im just jokin around.<br>Szayel: Pass this to Aronerio *hands note to Ulquiorra*  
>Ulquiorra: Kay, who is he.<br>Szayel: the one with the short spiky black hair (he looks like Kein)  
>Ulquiorra: Okay. *hands the note to Aronerio*<br>Aronerio: *reads the note, then smiles at Szaeyl*  
>Szayel: *Smiles back at Aronerio*<br>Yylfordt: *stares disaprovingly*  
>Grimmjow: *in deep thought again*<p>

I cant help but stare at him hes just so.. so... Theres just something about him that just, turns me on.  
>Nnoitra: I know, he makes me hard just lookin at him.<br>Grimmjow: Wha! Are you some kind of fucking mind reader or something.  
>Nnoitra: I dont know, maybe some of Nelliel's ESP rubbed off on me.<br>Grimmjow: well cut it the fuck out, its freaky.  
>Nnoitra: Well excuse me. But i cant controll the supernatural.<p>

ichigo: -licks lips seductively at ulquiorra- mmm... he's tasty... fuck.. your right grimmjow.. he does get you hard! hehehe... hey yylforte.. does he look like a screamer, moaner, or a silant one in bed... -smirking-Yylfordt: *still watching Szayel and Aronerio*  
>Ichigo: YYLFORDT!<br>Yylfordt:Huh, what, uh, sorry. I guess.  
>Nnoitra: Really, cause i smell a virgin.<br>Ggio: You're gross.  
>Nnoitra: what, i was just sayin.<br>Hichigo: So that would mean he is a screamer. Sweet!  
>Grimmjow: Aren't you dating Tensa and Tensow.<br>Hichigo: So, maybe i want to add someone to my little harem.  
>Starrk: Hasnt anyone told you not to make whores out of virgins?<br>All: YOURE AWAKE!  
>Starrk: Yes.<br>Di Roy: I thought you were just sleeping with your eyes open.  
>Starrk: Nope<p>

-across the room-

Ruppi: *glares at Ulquiorra*  
>Szayel: Whats wrong with you.<br>Ruppi: That bitch is trying to steal my man, i can just feel it Szayel: Sweetie, as much of a hot mess he is, Grimmjows eyes arent gonna look at anything but you.  
>Ruppi: i hope you're right. Cause if he dares to look at that heffer again, i slit both of their throats.<br>Harribel: Which is why im gonna keep watch on both of you.  
>Ruppi &amp; Szayel: WAH!<br>Ruppi: stop ease-dropping!

Harribel: Well the last thing i need is for you to get expelled again.  
>Ruppi: *rolls eyes*<br>Harribel: You two need to get along or else.  
>Ruppi: Fine, but only cause were bffs.<br>Harribel: *smiles (you cant see it, shes wearing a scarf in the friggin summer)  
>-Bell rings-<p>

Kisuke: time for lunch everyone.

-i n the cafetourium-  
>Ruppi: Hey! New Guy! Come sit at our table!<br>Ulquiorra: Okay

.

Ulquiorra: -walking home- -texting on phone- -sees car comming- -tears fall- -thinks about killing self

Grimmjow: *looks up* Huh. Ulquiorra, what are you doing here.

Ulquiorra: *sighs, tears fall*

Grimmjow: *stares*

Ulquiorra: *steps into the road*

Grimmjow: *runs to save him, takels him ont the grass next to the side walk, landing on top of Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: *blushing*

Grimmjow: *blushing* what the hell is wrong with you!

Ulquiorra: *Starts to cry and hugs him*

Grimmjow *still blushing* Wait, im sorry i didnt mean to...

Ulquiorra: *kisses Him*

Grimmjow: *blushing; hesitates at first, but kisses him back*

Ulquiorra: Thank You

Grimmjow: *looks away* Come with me

Ulquiorra: *follows him to the dorms

Grimmjow: you stay here, im gonna find out what room you're staying in.

Ulquiorra: Okay.

Jaxx: *creeps up behind Ulquiorra and grabs his shoulder*

Ulquiorra: GAH!

Jaxx: *covers Ulquiorra's mouth* Shut up! You're comin with me.

Ulquiorra: umm..o...okay.. -goes with jaxx- -in the car with him- umm. were...were are you taking me...

Jaxx: no where in particular.  
>Ulquiorra: Okay<br>-outside the abandoned dorm-

Jaxx: Here we are.  
>Ulquiorra: What is this place?<br>Jaxx: Its one of the old dorms.  
>Ulquiorra: Why doesn't anyone use it anymore?<br>Jaxx: I dont know. Come with me.  
>Ulquiorra: okay.<p>

-inside the dorm, in one of the rooms-

Ulquiorra: *walks inside*  
>Jaxx: *shuts the door behind him*<br>Ulquiorra: This place is pretty well kept, are you sure it abondned  
>Jaxx: Yeah, i come here sometimes to think.<br>Ulquiorra: Well its really nice.  
>Jaxx: Yeah *stands closer behind Ulquiorra; whispers in his ear* Its pretty serene isnt it.<br>Ulquiorra: *Blushes*  
>Jaxx: Come here *grabs Ulquiorra; kisses him all over and strips him*<br>Ulquiorra: Wait! No! STOP!  
>Jaxx: Stop fighting, you know you want it.<br>Ulquiorra: N..no! S..STOP IT!  
>Jaxx: *pushes ulquiorra onto the bed*<br>Ulquiorra: No! Stop! P..please!  
>Jaxx: SHUT UP WHORE! *slaps Ulquiorra*<br>Ulquiorra: *screaming* NO! PLEASE! STOP IT PLEASE!  
>Jaxx: I SAID SHUT UP!<p>

ulquiorra: -cries- -screams- PLEASE! STOP IT! I DONT WANT THIS! DADDY! -calls dad on iphone- DADDY! HELP! ME!

Jaxx: *takes phone and smashes it* Daddy can't save you now.

*door flies open*

Ulquiorra: *still crying*  
>Grimmjow: *snatches Jaxx by the throat* Leave him alone! *throws him across the room*<br>Grimmjow: *holds Ulquiorra, comforts him* Its okay, im here now.  
>Ulquiorra: *sobs* Im sorry, I shouldnt have left, im sorry.<br>Grimmjow: Its okay, it not your fault.

-At the hotel Aizen's staying at-

Aizen: what was that

Hisagi: Your son was probly pranking you, nothing to worry about

Aizen: I hope so. Besides it looks like a nice school. He shouldn't be having any problems.

Hisagi: Yeah, it a wonderful school. Plus its got security. No need to worry.

Aizen: Yeah, your right. Why am i so worried.

-at the school-

Tesra: Nnoitra..Did you see that new boy at school named Ulquiorra?

Nnoitra: Yeah, I thought he was pretty hot.

Tesra: I see. Umm… right, im going to class.

Nnoitra: okay.

-in class-

Ulquiorra: *sitting in front of the room*

Ruppi: Hey loser, hows it going with you and your new boyfriend?

Ulquiorra: *looks at cuts on wrists* I don't have a boyfriend transvestite fag, Just leave me alone.

Tesra: Burn!

Ruppi: what did you just say bitch?

Ulquiorra:*stands up* Nothing *leaves to the bathroom, pulls out blade and cuts himself; hisses at the feeling; starts to cry; blood falls on his clothes*

Tensa: *walks in* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ulquiorra: What does it look like!

Hichigo: Dude.. your like.. dark, so cool.

Tensa: Well this is going to do at all. *takes away his blades*

Ulquiorra: *sighs* Whatever. At least you cant take away my suicidal thoughts.

Tensow: Can I lick his wrists? Please?

Tensa: Your weird

-later that day after school-

Yylfordt: *walking to his room*

Uquiorra: *walking to his room*

Yylfordt: Whats wrong?

Ulquiorra: Does it matter *has gun in pocket

Szayel: dude you have problems

Yylfordt: Dont you have somewhere to be?

Szayel : In Aronerios pants. –smirks-

Ulquiorra: *Leaves to room; cuts wrists and hits a nerve; blood rushes out and he passes out*

Grimmjow: Ulquiorra, im ba…. *Rushes to ulquiorra* oh god no! * reaches for phone; calls 911*

Ulquiorra: *wrist bleeding badly* Grimmjow.. I ca… cant stay… awake *breathing shakily

-at the hospital-

Ulquiorra: *asleep in hospital bed hooked up to IV*

Grimmjow: Staring at Ulquiorra with sad eyes; starts to cry*

Unahona: I called the boys father Mr. Jaggerjaques. He should be here in an hour.

Juushiro: Luckily his wounds weren't serious. He just wont have nerves in his wrist anymore.

Grimmjow: as long as hes okay

Ukitake: hes fine

Unahona: He should be able to go to school tomorrow. He just has to take it easy.

Grimmjow: Okay. Ill take him home.

-at school-

Ulquiorra: *silent*

Kisuke: Class, I have some terrible news. Its quite depressing….

Class: *silence*

Kisuke: Um… Class, we have lost one of our classmates. Tesra Lindocruz has died last night. Ulquiorra found him bleeding behind a tree.

Class: *gasp*

Di Roy: NO!

Nnoitra: *mumbles to himself* Why would he do that.

Nnoitra: *tears fall* I told him no, why would he go that far?

Ggio: *sighs* dude, he was like fourteen.

Madarme: He was being totally stupid.

Ulquiorra: Shut up. No one deserves to die that young.

Madarme: Your one to talk cutter boy!

Class: GASP!

Ulquiorra: you wanna repeat that again *clenches fists*

Kisuke: BREAK IT UP! Were having a school dance and you can wear anything you want.

Yourichi: Just not too much exposed skin.

-during lunch break-

Szayel: who are you guys gonna ask to the dance?

Ulquiorra: Im not going *wont eat*

Ruppi: Really, well im gonna ask Grimmjow

Ggio: That depends. If he likes girls.

Ruppi: SHUT UP!

Ichigo: *Goes to Grimmjow* Ask Ulquiorra to the dance.

Grimmjow: Why?

Hihigo: Cause, you might get some ass afterwards.

Grimmjow: Look , I know him all to well. Besides, he wouldn't be interested.

Tensa: please.

Ichigo: Just go with him as a friend.

Tensow: yeah, he looks so sad and lonely.

Ichigo: Plus I wanna see Ruppi break down in tears.

Ggio: Dude, that's cold. Make sure you get it on camera.

Di Roy: Im already on it.

Grimmjow: Alright, ill go.

Tensa & Tensow: Yay!

-at Ruppi's table-

Ulquiorra: *sees Grimmjow* Oh, hi Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Hey.

Ruppi: Hey Grimmy!

Grimmjow: So, uh, Ulquiorra, do you, wanna, you know go to the dance.

Ulquiorra: Uhh… Sure…

Ruppi: Umm.. Actually, hes not going.

Ruppi: *stares daggers at Ulquiorra* But you could take me instead. -smirks-

Ulquiorra: *sighs* Im just going to go. *walks away*

Szayel: Woah, I think you completely destroyed him.

Ulquiorra: * tears fall* I completely hate my life *wipes eyes*

Szayel: Nice job Ruppi, You just lowered his self esteem by 9000.

Nelliel: I just hope he dosent kill himself like Tesra did.

Grimmjow: Oi, Ulquiorra! *runs to him*

Ulquiorra: *Looks back from the corner of his eye; head still hung down;

Ruppi: Wait, you knew!

Ulquiorra: Rupi is calling you. Go to him.

Nelliel: Well duh, ESP.

Ichigo: Nice going Ruppi. Is it like your goal to make people kill themselves.

Grimmjow: *hugs Ulquiorra* Im not going anywhere.

Ulquiorra: *blushing; tears fall; voice is shaky* did you want to ask me?

Grimmjow: Yes. I love you.

Ulquiorra: wi…will you …umm…. G..go to the dance with me?

Grimmjow: Yes. *hugs tighter; kisses Ulquiorra on the cheek*

-later that night-

Aronerio: *at Szayel's door*

Ulquiorra: *Wearing black skinny jeans,leather zip up jacket /belly shirt*

Szayel: *Comes out with Ulquiorra* Hi Aroneiro!

Areneiro: Hey. You two look great.

Szayel: Thanks. Hopefully Grimmjow likes it too. I worked really hard on this.

Aroneiro: So, what did your brother say?

Szayel: I didn't tell him –smirks-

-at grimmjow's-

Ulquiorra:*smells nice* Are you ready Grimmjow, I don't want to be late.

Grimmjow: Yeah, lets go.

-at the dance-

Ulquiorra: *sitting on the bench*

Ruppi: I thought you weren't coming.

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow told me to …watch….* goes to grimmjow and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss*

Ruppi: *gasp* Oh hell no bitch!

Harriebel: Ruppi, stop! *Grabs Ruppi*

Ruppi: *screams* LET ME GO!

Nelliel: Not until you calm down!

Ulquiorra: *scared of what he had done* Grimmjow…. Im sorry .I shouldn't have done that.

Grimmjow: *speaks calmly*Step back .*gentley pushes Ulquiorra* Harribel, put him down.

Harribel: *puts him down*

Ruppi: *stares fericely at Grimmjow*

Ulquiorra: looks at what Grimmjow is going to do*

Grimmjow: *smacks Ruppi hard*

Ulquiorra: *eyes widen*

Ggio: Oh shit! Di Roy you get that!

Di Roy: FUCK YEAH I DID!

Ruppi: *Wide eyed*

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow, may i?

Grimmjow: wha? Sure.

Ulquiorra: *takes of Jacket* This is for torturing me. *punches in the stomach*

Ruppi: *Starts to cry; falls to his knees; holds his stomach*

Ulquiorra: Don't fuck with me you little pussy son of a bitch!*deadly glare*

Ruppi: *gets up and runs away crying*

Ulquiorra: Hm… *smirks* *smirk fades away*

Everyone: *silent*

Di Roy: *claps*

*the clapping grows larger. People start cheering*

Ulquiorra: What?

Grimmjow: *picks up Ulquiorra and kisses him* I love you.

Ulquiorra: *kisses him back* I love you too. What did I do?

Ggio: YOU KICK ASS DUDE!

-outside the dance-

Ruppi: *crying by a tree*

Ulquiorra: How goes it Ruppi?

Ruppi: What do you want?

Ulquiorra: I wanted to apologize, for , you know, hitting you.

Ruppi: Naw, I deserved it. I was only being mean cause I was jelous. I think you're really nice.

Ulquiorra: *helps Ruppi up* I hope we can be friends.

Ruppi: Yeah. Besides, I kinda figured Grimmjow would choose you over me, so I got a back up plan.

-after the dance-

Ruppi: STARRK!OH STARRK!

Starrk: What do you want?

Ruppi: *kisses him*

Starrk: *eyes widen; kisses him back*

Ruppi: why don't we go back to your place.

Starrk: As long as I get to touch those lips of yours again.

Ruppi: Yeah. and maybe, something else too.

Starrk: Alright. *smirks* takes Ruppi to his room*

Grimmjow: Speaking of places, why dont you and i go back to ours.

Ulquiorra: Um …sure* blushes*

Grimmjow: *takes Ulquiorra to their room; locks door; pushes ulquiorra on the bed* Damn you smell sexy *kisses him*

Ulquiorra: *lights candle* Thanks. And geuss what. I can tie a cherry stem with my tounge.

Grimmjow: I want you. * tackles Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: *Gets pinned to the bed* Please. I don't want it to hurt. Im still a virgin.

Grimmjow: it's oaky, ill be gentle.

-afterwards-

Ulquiorra: *shakes a bit; starts to cry*

Grimmjow: Whats wrong?

Ulquiorra :I feel really guilty about this.

Grimmjow: Its okay. *gets closer to Ulquiorra* I love you, I told you that. *kisses him*

Ulquiorra:*curls up close to Grimmjow; nuzzles in his embrace* so does that mean were official now?

Grimmjow: yeah.

Ulquiorra: *nuzzles tighter* I love you Grimmjow. Hey, how do you think Nnoitra is coping with Tesra's death?

Grimmjow: i dont know. I hope hes okay.

Ulquiorra: *nuzzles*

Grimmjow: *kisses*


End file.
